


Taking the Plunge

by CaseyBenSullivan



Series: Trans Gee and cis Frank [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Consent is Sexy, Dysphoria is not a prerequisite for being trans, First Time, M/M, Trans Character, Trans!Gerard Way, ftm character, ftm!Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan
Summary: After dating for a while, Gee finally takes the plunge and lets Frank see that he's trans.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Trans Gee and cis Frank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friends on Messenger and Discord who helped me through the process of writing this piece. I had a lot of stops and starts, a lot of rewriting, but they were with me all the way.
> 
> A good part of the Gee character is based on my own experiences as a nonbinary trans person. I know that no two people's experiences are the same, so Gee's certainly isn't representative of every trans person, but it's at least similar to my own in many ways.

Gee and Frank have been dating for a little while, and they’re having fun. Gee hasn’t specifically told Frank that he’s trans, but he thinks maybe Frank knows. It's in the way Frank touches him sometimes when they make out, the way Frank lets him lead - as if Frank doesn't want to do the wrong thing or touch him in the wrong place because he doesn't want to upset him or out him without Gee being in control of how it happens. It's hard to tell how much of that is actually happening, and how much is him just _hoping_ that's what's happening.

A small part of Gee feels like he’s being deceptive, even though he knows deep down that it’s not true. Just lies from society and the media about what constitutes gender. Still, he hasn’t told Frank yet, and he’s not sure how Frank would (will?) react if (when?) Gee shows or tells him what’s under his clothes, and that’s why they haven’t gone past making out yet. Gee’s not even sure whether he should tell Frank or not; whether Frank should find out by seeing and feeling, or just from Gee telling him. There’s always the fear that someone will react badly when they find out he’s trans, and it seems like it would be less scary and possibly less dangerous if it happened when they were clothed and not touching. At the same time, Gee wants it to happen organically; he wants to see Frank’s real reaction. He wants to know for sure that Frank’s okay with it, and with him.

He’s talked to Mikey about it, and Mikey says he’ll support him no matter what he decides. That’s pretty much all he needs to let himself really think about it, and fuck… he thinks he will. Maybe tonight will be the night.

When Frank shows up, he's looking hot, as usual. His dark hair is combed to the left, covering up the undercut on that side and exposing the shorter stubble on the other side. His cheeks and lips are a little red, probably from the cold outside, and he's got the layered-shirt look going on. Holding up Frank's jeans is one of Gee's favorite belts ever, a shiny pink number with a double row of silver studs. It's not a look just anyone could pull off, but then, Frank isn't just anyone.

"Hey," Frank says, with a crooked smile as he closes the door behind him. "How was work today?"

"Work was work," Gee says with a shrug. He's in front of Frank and kissing him before Frank has even moved away from the door, but Frank doesn't seem to mind, kissing him back immediately and enthusiastically. Gee’s sure he can feel a bulge in Frank’s jeans. It’s a total turn on, especially when Frank pulls him closer, Frank’s hands slipping down to cup his ass. Gee presses his leg between Frank's thighs and that makes them both moan. He has Frank pushed up against the door, and it’s kind of heady, kind of physically dominating someone, even low key like this. Gee presses harder between Frank's legs, and he can feel Frank's bulge against his thigh. Frank's moaning into his ear and it's the hottest thing ever.

This is it. Gee wants to go to the next step. Needs to. As long as Frank is okay with it, of course.

“Bed?” he suggests, and Frank nods fervently, breathless as they separate. Honestly, Gee’s a little breathless too. He makes sure the door is locked before grabbing Frank’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom, doing his best to ignore the pit of fear in his stomach. Frank’s a good guy, right? So even if he doesn’t _like_ it when he finds out, he'll hopefully at least be nice about it. If not... then Gee has totally misjudged him.

They tumble onto the bed together, still fully clothed, too into touching each other to pause and undress. Gee’s fine with that. Their positions are reversed now, with Frank on top of him, and being pressed into the bed feels just as good as pressing Frank into the wall earlier, in a different way. That's one of the things Gee likes about being with Frank; they can switch roles easily, and it still feels good.

Gee lets his hands wander more than usual, scratching down Frank’s back through this shirt - not unusual - but then he moves his hands down to Frank’s ass, squeezing and kneading. He reaches further, tracing the seam of Frank’s jeans, pressing down with his fingertips. Slowly putting more pressure as he searches for the spot that he thinks might be right over Frank’s hole, pushing down when Frank moans softly and stops kissing him, burying his face in Gee's neck. Frank's legs fall to the side and he's pushing up against Gee's fingers, and Gee does his best to push down and in, but there's only so much he can do with Frank's jeans in the way. Those jeans need to _go_ , but Gee's not quite brave enough to ask for that directly.

“What now?” Gee's a little surprised by how hoarse his voice is. This is the farthest he’s ever gotten with someone, and he really wants to go all the way. Not that he knows what “all the way” means between two guys when one of them doesn’t have a penis. Sure, he’s seen porn, but he doubts anything like _that_ is going to happen.

Frank pushes himself up to hover over Gee, braced above him, breathing hard. Gee wonders how far Frank has gone before, with other guys, maybe girls. Maybe nonbinary people. He knows Frank once said that he “likes everyone”, so that probably means every gender. Every set of genitals. Gee certainly hopes so. He’d hate for Frank to walk away just because of what’s between Gee’s legs - or maybe more accurately, what’s not. Reminded of that, Gee starts to worry again, knowing that as great as Frank has been so far, there’s a chance that things might not be so great in the near future. But he has to find out. He can’t keep hiding.

“Whatever you want,” Frank says between heavy breaths. His hair is falling over his forehead, sticking to the skin where some beads of sweat have formed. Frank grins. “What do you like?”

“Oh,” Gee says uncertainly. On the one hand, it’s really hot that Frank is asking him what he likes. On the other, it’s a little worrying, because it seems like he thinks maybe Gee is experienced. Maybe it’s not just his genitals that he needs to worry about. “I um. I don’t. I don’t know.”

If Frank is surprised, he hides it pretty well. His grin softens into a smile and he lowers himself down on top of Gee, really getting settled, a solid weight despite how small he is compared to Gee.

“Okay. Cool,” Frank says, and Gee can’t see his smile anymore because Frank’s kissing him. Gee melts into it, trails his hands up Frank’s back to rest on Frank’s shoulder blades, fingers clenching when Frank grinds down into him a little, his bulge obvious against Gee’s groin. And then he says something even hotter - “We can figure it out together.”

Gee huffs out a soft, happy laugh against Frank’s lips. Frank always knows the perfect thing to say.

“Yeah... I like that.” There’s no hesitation, even though he’s kind of scared. He’ll be glad when he knows, finally, if Frank’s okay with his body or not. But if Frank is okay with it... it’ll be worth the risk, he’s sure. “What about you? I mean, what do you like?”

“Oh...” Frank pauses thoughtfully. “Everything, I guess? I mean, everything I’ve done so far... I haven’t done EVERYthing.” Frank rolls his eyes at himself. “I dunno, just, like, touching. Figuring out what feels good. You know. Well like, you probably know, like, with yourself...”

Now Gee is blushing, and he’s not sure Frank isn’t too. He catches a glimpse of Frank’s embarrassed smile before Frank buries his face against Gee’s neck again, and okay, this is one of Gee's new favorite things. He arches his head back, encouraging Frank to... do something... offering his throat for Frank to kiss or suck or whatever he wants. It takes Frank a minute to catch on, but when he does, it’s nice. Frank opens his mouth against Gee’s throat, his breath warm and his tongue wet against Gee’s skin. Gee moans, arching his head back even more, lifting up against Frank with his whole body. He spreads his legs, and Frank automatically settles between them, rocking down with his hips. Gee can’t stop making happy noises, can’t stop pressing up against his boyfriend.

He thinks maybe they’ll do this for a while, maybe get off with some dry humping, although that would be messy for Frank. He doesn’t think Frank has a backup pair of pants with him. Gee pulls back a little, stroking Frank’s hair to get his attention, and gets distracted by the feeling of Frank’s hair between his fingers. He pulls a little, experimentally, and Frank makes a soft noise, his teeth pressing against Gee’s throat where his Adam’s apple should be. Frank has never seemed to notice it wasn’t there. Or maybe he _has_ noticed, and it just doesn't make a difference to him. The thought makes Gee feel a little braver.

"Frank?" he asks, his voice rough and too soft, so he clears his throat and says Frank's name again. When Frank finally lifts his head up and looks down at Gee, his eyes are unfocused. It’s fucking flattering to know that _he’s_ the reason Frank looks like this. Gee winds his fingers through Frank's hair. "I think... this might be better with less layers."

Frank's eyes focus then, and his lips quirk into a smile. "Hell yeah," he agrees. He doesn't move, though; he seems to like the vantage point from right where he is, and Gee doesn't totally mind. Still, he's eager to see Frank naked, even if he's nervous about taking off his own clothes. But Frank will either be okay with Gee's body, or he won't. Gee only has to get a little naked before Frank figures it out.

To calm his nerves, he pulls Frank down for another kiss. Frank goes willingly, matching Gee's frantic kisses with his own. Gee knows he probably seems a little too desperate, but if things don't go well, then this could be his last time kissing Frank. Ever. He's fairly sure that everything will be okay, and there will be lots more kissing in the future, but what if he's wrong? He's never been so scared of being wrong in his life.

As they kiss, Gee winds his legs around Frank's, pulling him in against his groin. At the same time, he moves his hands down Frank's back, until he gets to the hem of Frank's outermost shirt. Frank's usually wearing two or three shirts, since he gets cold easily, as he explained once. Gee hopes he doesn't get too cold while they're doing this... although they _could_ always put a blanket over them if they had to. That sounds pretty nice, actually; the two of them naked and cozy under a blanket.

Gee hums happily into Frank's mouth, curling his fingers around the shirt fabric when Frank hums back. Gee swallows the sound, making another of his own as he touches skin for the first time. Frank thrusts harder against him, and Gee laughs breathlessly, slipping his fingers further under Frank's shirts. He's dying to see Frank's chest... even if that means revealing his own chest, too.

"Mmmph," Frank says, wriggling against him. He breaks the kiss briefly, then comes back for another one, before pulling away with a nip to Gee's lower lip. Gee licks his lips, watching as Frank shifts until he's straddling Gee's waist, gathering his own shirts in his hands. He pauses, looking down at Gee with a questioning eyebrow raised, and Gee nods, smiling encouragingly. Frank grins at that, and pulls all his shirts off at once. He tosses them to the floor, and Gee can finally take in Frank's bare chest.

Frank's beautiful. His chest is smooth and firm, a tattoo of a black flame over his heart. Frank's nipples are small and dark and hard. There are two more tattoos, a bird flying inside each hip, facing each other. In between them, well. Frank's stomach is soft and a little round, smooth and hairless at first, but then there's a tantalizing patch of hair peeking up from out of his jeans. Gee's eyes are drawn to that, and he wants to touch, wants to taste. Wants to pull down Frank's pants so he can see _everything_.

Slowly, carefully, Gee reaches out and presses his hand against Frank's stomach. He sees, and feels, Frank suck in a breath before relaxing. Gee glances up and sees that Frank’s looking down, watching Gee’s hand on his stomach. Gee smiles to himself and goes back to watching where he’s touching, turning his hand around so the backs of his fingers brush against the patch of hair below Frank’s belly button. Gee strokes downward with his knuckles, then his fingertips, delighting in the way Frank’s stomach moves under his hand. For someone as experienced as Frank is (Gee assumes), this is probably nothing, but for Gee, it’s a first. And it’s nice that Frank is being so patient with him, not rushing him at all. In fact, he seems to be enjoying this slow exploration, this building up Gee is doing to get to the next stage in their physical relationship.

Gee has to take his own shirt off. He has to make sure Frank knows... and he wants Frank to touch him, too. With one last stroke of his thumb against Frank’s skin, Gee struggles up into a sitting position, sending Frank a thankful glance when Frank helps steady him with a hand on each elbow. It’s so sweet, and so Frank. Gee leans in for a kiss, slow and lingering, before he takes the plunge and pulls his t-shirt off over his head, leaving nothing between his upper anatomy and Frank other than his binder, the material thin and super compressing and bearing only a vague resemblance to a bra. It actually looks more like a tank top - a really fucking tight one. With it on, Gee looks pretty flat-chested, but as soon as he takes the binder off, there won't be any doubt that he has more going on up here than a cis guy like Frank.

He breaks eye contact and takes a deep breath. Okay, he can do this. Gee gathers the lower edge of his binder in his fingers, pulling it up over his chest. Part of him wishes he could just rip it off quickly, like yanking off a bandaid, but the material is too tight for that. So Gee has to draw it out, his anxiety increasing with every moment.

It’s strange, but... he doesn’t want Frank to watch him take it off. It feels more revealing than the thought of already having it off. But Gee’s too awkward to ask Frank to turn around or anything, so instead he just stares at his own hands as he works the binder up over his chest, one little tug at a time. The cool air hits his skin as the binder comes off, and the moment it moves past the largest part of his chest, Gee’s nipples come out and they’re cool and tight. Gee can’t remember the last time he felt this self-conscious, this aware of his body and how it feels and how it probably looks. He wants to cover himself up, and that’s what he does, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest before the binder is even all the way off. He feels like he chickened out, even though Frank most certainly saw his... well, his tits, if he was paying attention.

With the pillow covering his chest from view, Gee works his binder the rest of the way off, letting it fall onto the bed beside him. It’s a big fucking relief to have it off, not just mentally, but physically as well. Gee takes a deep, cleansing breath, centering himself before realizing that Frank was saying something. “Huh?”

“I said, you didn’t have to take that off,” Frank is saying. “It’s okay.”

Frank is trying to give him an out, maybe. Gee’s not sure. “I did, though,” Gee says quietly. “I... I needed you to know.”

Frank seems unsure how to respond to that at first. He doesn’t say anything, but he does shuffle a little closer, slipping his hand into one of Gee’s over the pillow.

“I get it,” Frank says finally. He’s running his thumb back and forth over the back of Gee’s hand, stroking. It’s comforting. “And... I’m glad I know. That you can trust me enough to tell me.”

Gee’s heart finally stops racing - not that he knows when it started. He turns his hand over in Frank’s, lacing their fingers together so they can hold hands. Gee’s finally starting to relax - Frank really _does_ always know what to say.

“Me too,” Gee says softly. He holds Frank’s gaze for a moment before leaning in for a kiss, relieved when Frank kisses him back. Not that he thought that Frank wouldn’t, but... okay, a part of him did think that. The fear was always there, but now, it’s gone.

Gee pulls back, smiling to himself and studying the contrast between his fingers and Frank’s as they sit together.

“It’s weird, you know? I want you to touch me - like, everywhere - but I feel weird about you looking at me.”

Frank traces each one of Gee’s fingers before answering. “There are lots of ways to be vulnerable,” he finally says. “Some... are easier than others.”

That’s pretty profound, and the type of thing Gee would have never expected during a make out session turned… more than a make out session. It’s not unusual to hear profound things coming from Frank, though; as funny and immature as he can be sometimes, he can also say some pretty meaningful shit when the situation calls for it.

“So it really doesn’t bother you that I have tits?” Gee asks. And, because a tiny, ridiculous part of him still isn’t completely sure that Frank really, truly gets it, Gee adds tentatively, “And no dick?”

“Why w-...” Frank cuts himself off then, and shakes his head. “No way. Not at all. Here’s the thing...” and Frank takes Gee’s hands in his, holding tight, looking deeply into Gee’s eyes. It’s intense. “I’m going to like whatever parts you have, because I like _you_. That’s all there is to it.”

Gee is dangerously close to tearing up at those words. He’s been so worried about Frank rejecting him when he found out the truth, but now not only is he not rejecting him, he’s so fucking earnest about how it doesn’t matter, at least in any kind of way that would make Frank not want to be with him.

“Okay.” Gee answers in a whisper, worried that his voice will tremble if he speaks at a normal volume. “Okay. And, and you too.”

Frank’s smile is back, soft and warm, tilting up the corners of his mouth. “Good,” he murmurs, and leans forward to kiss him. Gee sighs happily into the kiss. He gets into it quickly, not taking long before he lets go of the pillow to touch Frank instead, tracing the shape of Frank’s chest and his collarbone and then wrapping his arms around Frank’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. Frank’s tongue comes into play, making Gee moan happily, and he traces Frank’s tongue with his own, a sensual back-and-forth until Gee narrows his focus to sucking on Frank’s tongue. It’s not the same as sucking cock, he’s sure, but it’s hot, and Frank seems into it too. Gee brings his hands up to cup the back of Frank’s head, holding Frank in place as he tilts his head back and forth, fellating Frank’s tongue the way he wants to do to Frank’s cock.

Gee breaks the kiss, breathing heavily as he looks into Frank’s eyes, their foreheads pressed together. Emboldened by how turned on he is, Gee says, “I wanna suck your cock.” It’s the first time he’s ever said those words out loud, and it feels fucking amazing. Especially when Frank closes his eyes and groans against Gee’s mouth.

“Yeah, fuck.” Frank’s as breathless as Gee. It’s fucking hot. “Okay, hang on.”

Frank extracts himself from Gee’s arms and fumbles with his belt. Gee can’t help but grin to himself at how excited Frank is - not that Gee blames him. Not that Gee wouldn’t be reacting the same exact way if Frank had said the same thing to him.

“Here,” Gee says, putting his hands over Frank’s. Frank moves his hands out of the way and Gee unbuckles the belt, glancing up as he does. Frank’s chest is rising and falling with his heavy breaths, and Gee feels kind of bad because he’s not sure Frank has _that_ much to look forward to. Gee bites his lower lip and zeroes in on Frank’s jeans, undoing the button. Yeah, he should probably warn him. He doesn’t want Frank to be disappointed. “I’ve never done this before, so. I might not be very good.”

As Gee lowers Frank’s zipper, Frank’s hand comes to rest under his chin. Gee lets Frank guide his face up, blinking up at Frank when their eyes meet.

“As long as you don’t bite down, I promise it will be good,” Frank reassures him. “And if you do it carefully enough, even that could be good - although maybe we shouldn’t try that today.”

Gee laughs. Yeah, Frank’s probably right. “Okay. No penis biting today,” he agrees, doing his best to keep a straight face.

Frank laughs hard at that. He leans in and kisses Gee briefly, but sensuously, before pulling away.

“Good idea.”

Frank slips off the bed and pushes his jeans and underwear down all at once, and all Gee can do is stare for a minute. Fuck, this is his first time seeing a penis up close. Well, other than Mikey’s, and seeing your brother’s dick when you share a bathroom definitely doesn’t count. And it’s not like Gee even looked on purpose. Now, with Frank’s dick, he’s looking. This penis is for him, and he can look all he wants. And it’s perfect. Because it’s Frank’s.

Gee doesn’t get to stare for as long as he’d like, because Frank’s clambering back into bed, crawling the (very short) distance over to Gee again. Crawling like that, on his hands and knees, Frank reminds Gee of a jungle cat. A small jungle cat, but a jungle cat nonetheless. Gee giggles, but the reality is that he’s treading a fine line between amusement and arousal. Because yeah - watching Frank come towards him on all fours is fucking hot.

Frank pauses right in front of Gee, half sitting, hands still flat against the bed, one perfect eyebrow quirked at an angle. “Are you laughing at me, mister?” he says, in a tone that makes it clear he’s just teasing. Gee giggles again, happy that Frank is calling him ‘mister’ even now that he knows Gee is trans. It’s validating, is what it is.

“No, of course not.” Gee reaches out for Frank with both hands, belatedly noticing that the pillow is no longer covering his chest. Then again, Frank isn’t even looking at his chest, so Gee decides not to do anything about it, at least for now. “Actually, it was kinda hot.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I like you being naked,” Gee murmurs. Frank’s moving again, climbing into Gee’s lap, and there’s something novel about Gee being partially dressed and Frank being totally naked. Like a slight power dynamic, sort of; it’s kind of kinky, even if it’s in the most vanilla of ways.

“Mm. I like me being naked too,” Frank agrees. He takes Gee’s face in his hands and kisses him. Gee vaguely remembers that the point of Frank getting undressed was so Gee could suck his cock - so many firsts today - but Gee’s not about to interrupt this kiss to say so. Making out with Frank is one of his favorite things in the world, especially now that he knows Frank fully accepts him and wants him for who he truly is.

As they kiss, Frank moves his hands over Gee’s back, pausing each time the kiss intensifies or changes angles. There’s so much _skin_ everywhere, warm and soft to the touch, so much better than having clothes between them. Gee’s soft chest is smushed up against Frank’s firmer, flatter chest, and Gee’s surprised by just how good it feels. He’d never really thought about what it would feel like to press his chest up against someone else’s, but it’s nice, and Gee’s actually glad his chest is the way it is - it probably wouldn’t feel the same if he had a chest like cis guys like Frank. Yeah, Gee wears a binder to flatten his chest, but that’s mostly for aesthetics and to reduce the chances of discrimination or bullying should someone notice. Honestly, Gee has never minded what his body looks like, or how it feels. It’s nice to have confirmation that it feels good in this situation, too.

It makes Gee wonder if he dares take his pants off, too. He’s sure the denim and zipper are probably uncomfortable against Frank’s bare skin, so…

“Mmm. Hang on,” Gee murmurs, reluctantly breaking the kiss. It’ll be worth it for the end result. “I’m going to get up.”

Frank takes a few seconds to process what Gee’s saying before his expression changes from one of distraction to one of understanding, and he nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

He climbs out of Gee’s lap, and Gee smiles. “Thanks.” He’s still self conscious about Frank looking at him, and he knows it’s silly, but he also knows Frank won’t judge him for it, so he angles himself away to shimmy out of his jeans. He lets them drop carelessly to the floor, and leaves his briefs on. He’s definitely not ready to be _that_ exposed, even if Frank is there with his dick out and proud. Gee will get there someday; until then, there’s other fun to be had.

Gee looks at Frank over his shoulder. Frank smiles and comes closer, pressing himself up against Gee’s back, his legs on either side of Gee’s. It’s nice. Then Frank is kissing his shoulder, his neck, behind his ear; Gee hums happily and leans into it, tilting his head back. Frank’s hands slide down his arms as he asks, “Is it okay if I give you a hickey?”

Gee shudders at the suggestion. As much as he wants to say yes, he knows he shouldn’t. “Fuck. Um… not where anyone can see,” he says reluctantly. “I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“Okay, cool.” Frank’s acceptance of his refusal is simple and immediate, like it should be, but Gee knows not everyone is like that. He’s lucky to be with a guy like Frank who respects his partner’s wishes. Gee hums happily as Frank continues to stroke his arms and mouth at his neck - sensual and satisfying, but not enough to leave a mark. Gee wonders where Frank will end up giving him a hickey - he’s looking forward to finding out. “Hey, so… you said it’s okay to touch you anywhere?”

Gee swallows hard, and nods. Yeah, he wants that. He guesses they’ll get around to him sucking Frank’s cock later. At the moment, he can feel Frank’s cock against his lower back, leaving a trail of moisture where the head is. Gee presses back, earning a soft groan from Frank. It feels good to know he’s making Frank feel good.

Frank’s teeth scrape lightly down Gee’s neck as his hands move under Gee’s arms to his chest. Gee’s breath quickens as Frank’s hands cover the soft flesh, cupping with his fingers, Frank’s palms right over Gee’s nipples. Gee’s played with his own nipples before, of course, but that has nothing on someone else touching them. Especially when Frank starts stroking and pinching them, making Gee whine, and all the while, his lips and teeth and tongue are moving over Gee’s neck and that tender spot behind his ear. Gee’s not sure what to do with his hands, but he ends up lifting them up wrap around Frank’s head, Frank’s hair brushing against one of his arms, the scratch of Frank’s scalp stubble under the other.

Gee can’t help but squirm under Frank’s ministrations, which in turn makes him squirm back against Frank’s cock, and they’re both groaning. Gee’s blown away by how something so simple can feel so fucking good. And _then_ , as Frank’s hold tightens on one side of Gee’s chest, Frank’s other hand trails down to Gee’s stomach, and even lower. Frank’s going slowly, taking his time, but rather than teasing, Gee feels like Frank’s giving him a chance to figure out if he likes this, if he’s okay with it. Gee wants to encourage the current course of action, so he leans his head back far enough that his lips are against Frank’s ear, and he murmurs, “It’s okay.”

Frank’s reaction is to kiss his mouth, which is a really nice surprise. But then he’s distracted from the kiss by a pinch to his nipple and Frank’s other hand slipping under the waistband of his briefs. At this point, Gee’s not so much kissing Frank back as he is breathing into Frank’s mouth, and Frank’s doing the same. When Frank feels around with his fingers, coming to land with two fingertips on his clit, Gee can’t help the loud groan that escapes. Not that he wants to. He doesn’t mind letting Frank hear what he’s doing to him. He _wants_ Frank to know what he likes, and this is definitely something he likes.

Gee’s underwear is steadily getting wetter, although he’s not exactly coming yet. Frank’s rubbing his clit, just lightly, and kissing him, and playing with his nipple. As the kiss gets heavier, Frank’s fingers slip further south, until he’s just barely inside Gee. Gee’s breathing quickens again, and Frank breaks the kiss, letting Gee’s head fall back against his shoulder. Then he stops - his fingers are still in place, but he’s not moving. Gee whines.

“Hang on,” Frank murmurs, pressing a kiss next to his ear. “I need to get a better angle.”

 _Oh_. Well, that sounds promising. Gee waits, his whole body humming with arousal, as Frank moves away and rearranges them on the bed. Gee ends up on his back, with Frank spooning his side, his head at chest level. And _then_ , he’s taking one of Gee’s nipples in his mouth, sucking and scraping with his teeth, fuck. Seconds later, his hand is in Gee’s briefs again, only this time his fingers are all the way inside and the heel of his hand is grinding against Gee’s clit. Gee squirms and gasps and rocks up into Frank’s hand, matching the rhythm of Frank fucking him with his fingers. His body tightens with pleasure as Frank finger-fucks him harder, tension building as Frank slows down only to add his thumb to the mix, circling Gee’s clit as he continues fucking him. And that’s _it_ , Gee is gone, gushing all over Frank’s hand and his underwear and the bed, and Frank doesn’t even _stop_ , he just keeps stroking Gee through it as he comes a second time. They’re building toward a third orgasm when Gee’s body decides it’s had enough, and then Gee just feels kind of numb, other than the way his inner thigh muscles are pulsing and his skin feels like it’s shimmering all over. That was - he’s never given himself an orgasm that good.

At some point, Frank stopped sucking on his nipple, but Gee doesn’t even care. Some movement causes a waft of air against the still-wet nipple and it makes Gee shiver. Frank’s hand is still in his underwear, but not moving, just kind of staying there. It’s oddly comforting. Gee realizes he’s panting just as his breathing starts to slow down, his racing heart slowing down too, and Frank’s warm against his side. Gee shifts where he’s lying to get on his side instead so he can wrap himself around Frank, holding him close. Frank makes a contented sound, slipping his hand out of Gee’s underwear to hold onto him instead. His hand is _so wet_ against Gee’s back.

“Fuck.” Gee wants to say more, but his mind is pleasantly blank. Frank holds him tighter and leans up to kiss him; Gee’s too spent to really kiss him back, but he gives it his best effort. “Think I’m gon’ fall asleep now,” he warns.

Frank just chuckles and presses a soft kiss to his lips, then reaches over him to grab a blanket and pull it over them.

“It’s okay,” Frank assures him, snuggling closer. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether to continue this, or do a rewrite where Gee did a more thorough job of vetting out Frank before coming out as trans. I'm tempted to do both. Time will tell...
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
